


Delayed

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, M/M, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John is running late to attend an event, Sherlock does not help...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Heels

“I’m sorry Sherlock! Something happened on the Tube, and delayed everything. I’m hopping in the shower.”

John tore into the flat and headed straight for the bathroom.

“John, do we really have to go?”

“Don’t start that again, Sherlock!” John yelled from the bathroom as he turned on the taps. “It’s Mike’s birthday party and we’re going!”

“But John!”

“But nothing!” John roared as he stripped, “There’s nothing you can say or do that will stop us from going!”

John nodded to himself satisfied when Sherlock did not respond as he showered. Then he realized that was much too easy as he dried off. He wrapped himself in a towel and entered their bedroom with both fear and anticipation to prepare himself for whatever shenanigans his husband up to.

The doctor never had a chance.

John watched the slow sinuous stride of his husband as he silently approached. Watched the bounce of his curls, the moue of the cupid bow lips, the relaxed swing of his arms, the rise and fall of his chest in breathy exhale, the flexing of his leg muscles that tapered to long feet. John Holmes-Watson watched as the gorgeous pale body of one Sherlock Holmes-Watson stopped in front of him and stripped the towel away from him.

“You were saying, John?” Sherlock purred

John looked up at Sherlock who now towered over him wearing a pair of deep-purple, ankle-wrapped sky-high stilettos.

And not a damned thing else.

Delayed apologies for their absence were sent to Mike several hours later.


End file.
